Rain Boy
by s4kur4miyuz4ki
Summary: Berawal dari kebingungan Lucy membuat fanfic, kemudian paksaan erza untuk pergi ke cafe, ternyata mempertemukan Lucy dengan laki laki berambut pink yang membuat lucy jatuh cinta padanya. siapa sangka pertemuan keduanya yang sangat singkat berakhir menyedihkan. #ForNaLuDayCompetition


Hai readers! Kali ini mika akan ikut berpartisipasi di NaLu Day =w=)/  
Komentar, nanti aja! Yang penting baca dulu, Oke?! (0w0)b  
Monggo...  
RAIN BOY  
Pair : Natsu & Lucy  
Genre : Romance,Agst  
Rate : T  
Disclaimer by: Hiro Mashima (gak mungkin Sakura Miyuzaki XD)  
WARNING! : GJ,aneh,berantakan, bahasa agak (?) baku, gak so sweet , gak nyentuh, garing dkk

.  
.

"Hhhuuuffffttt..."

Berkali-kali Lucy mengehembuskan nafasnya. Matanya bolak-balik menatap jam di dinding kamarnya. Tangannya sibuk mengetuk-ngetuk meja sambil berpikir keras. Sedangkan kakinya berayun-ayun di bawah meja. Sudah satu jam ia mentapa layar laptopnya. Namun tak kunjung datang ide cerita yang akan ia ketik di laptopnya.  
Kali ini Lucy benar-benar bingung ingin mebuat cerita apa. Pikirannya sudah buntu, sebuntu-buntunya. Ia tak tahu harus menulis cerita tentang musim yang bagus. Sedangkan SasuSaku Day competion sudah ada di depan mata.  
Ya, SasuSaku Day Competion. Lomba ini dibuat untuk merayakan hari SasuSaku sedunia. Lucy sengaja ikut lomba ini karena ia adalah penggemar berat SasuSaku. Ia bahkan sudah menulis belasan cerita mengenai SasuSaku di laptopnya. Namun kali ini berbeda, ide yang ditunggunya daritadi belum juga mengalir di otaknya. Yah...mungkin karena tema lomba kali ini memang sedikit menyusahkan. Tema SasuSaku Day kali ini adalah season alias musim.  
"Nnnggh...! aku belum menulis apapun...aku juga tidak tahu adegan berpegangan tangan...hufftt..." gumam Lucy sambil merenggangkan otot-ototnya. Duduk termenung selama satu jam benar-benar mebuatnya capek. Tentu saja, siapa yang tahan duduk selama itu tanpa-melakukan apa-apa?  
+Rrr...Beep Beep...Rrr+  
Dengan malas Lucy membuka Hpnya. Terlihat gambar amplop kecil berwarna pink dengan tulisan 'Erza' di bawahnya.  
Erza :  
Hey,Lucy! hari minggu besok kau ada acara tidak? Kalau tidak ada aku ingin mengajakmu ke Cafe' baru di depan rumah Juvia.  
Katanya, disana mereka menjual chessecake tujuh warna! (/w)/ ayo kita coba! Kutunggu di rumah juvia ya!  
"hnn? Chessecake tujuh warna? Ugh...rasanya pasti aneh." Ucap Lucy menjulurkan lidahnya. "aku tidak minat! -.-" Lucy segera mengganti kaosnya dengan piyama dan langsung menghempaskan diri di ranjangnya.  
"Selamat tidur Plue." Lucy mengecup boneka putih kesayangannya. "semoga besok hujan!" sambungnya kemudian terlelap dan pergi ke dunia mimpi.  
o(0w0)/\(0w)o  
ZRAASH...!  
Hari ini, hari yang seperti diharapkan Lucy yaitu hujan. Lucy sangat menyukai hujan karena hujan telah menyelamatkannya dari acara makan cake yang menghambatnya untuk mengetik cerita. Jadi ia tidak perlu pergi dengan Erza hari ini. "hmm...hari ini benar-benar hujan...Yosh! sekarang aku akan menget–!"  
+Rrrrrrrr..Beep Beep..Rrrrrr!+  
"ah...ada panggilan masuk..." lucy melihat layar Hpnya dan menemukan tulisa 'Erza' di sana. Lucy langsung berkeringat dingin. 'G-gawat! E-erza?! Mati aku!'  
Deg Deg...Deg Deg...  
"h-halo...?" Jawab Lucy takut-takut.  
"..." tidak ada jawaban.  
"h-halo? Erza, kau disana?"

"Erza?" Lucy berniat menutup telponnya, namun tiba-tiba terdengar suara Erza.  
"Lucy...kau lama sekali..."  
"a-ahaha! Iya, maaf ya...aku tidak bisa datang! Haha...ha..."

"E-erza..?"  
"KAU PIKIR BERAPA LAMA AKU MENUNGGU? HAH?! CEPAT DATANG KEMARI! AWAS SAJA KALAU KAU TIDAK DATANG! AKU AKAN MENYERETMU KESINI!"  
"ta-tapi aku ada urusan!"  
"AKU TIDAK PEDULI! POKOKNYA KAU HARUS DATANG!"  
"ta-tapi –!"  
Tut...tut...tut...  
"di-diputus..." keluh Lucy. "haahh...dasar Erza. Baiklah...aku harus cepat-cepat ganti... -_-"  
Akhirnya, dengan terpaksa Lucy pergi ke cafe' itu walau cuaca sedang tidak mendukung. Hari ini ia memakai blus berwarna pink dipadu rok jeans se paha dan stocking putih. Rambutnya sengaja di urai dan diberi jepit kupu-kupu warna pink juga. Tak lupa ia memakai jaket pink kesayangannya, karena di luar hujan. "ah, iya...payungku!" Lucy buru-buru mengambil payung pinknya dan bergegas menuju rumah Juvia. (banyak banget pinknya?)  
"Aku belum mengetik apa-apa...buntu...buntu...buntu..." Lucy bergumam sendiri. " Nng...mungkin aku bisa mendapat inspirasi dari cafe' itu"pikirnya. Sesampainya dirumah Juvia, Erza langsung menggandeng Lucy dan Juvia ke cafe' baru itu. " sepertinya kau semangat sekali...(-_-')" tanya Lucy pada Erza. Erza hanya tersenyum memutar-mutar payung ungunya. "tentu saja!" jawabnya setengah berteriak . "Juvia juga penasaran, seperti apa blueberry coktail di sana!" juvia ikut menimpalli. Lucy hanya bersweatdrop –ria melihat Erza dan Juvia yang sibuk membicarakan cafe' baru itu dengan berbinar-binar.  
" lagipula apa bagusnya cafe' itu? Paling hanya cafe' biasa..." kata Lucy. Erza dan Juvia langsung memicingkan matanya ke arah Lucy.  
"a-apa...?" tanya Lucy ketakutan. Siapa yang tidak takut melihat tatapan dua gadis itu yang seperti serigala? (orang di animenya aja ngeri, hiii!)  
"kamu meremehkan...!" jawab Erza dan Juvia serempak.  
"h-heh?" lucy bingung.  
"cafe' ini sangat imut!"  
"makanannya juga enak-enak!"  
"banyak cake!"  
"banyak barang-barang lucu di jual di sana!"  
"dan yang paling pentiiing...HARGANYA MURAAAH!" seru Erza dan Juvia sambil nari-nari gak jelas.  
Lucy cuma bisa bengong melihat dua sahabatnya yang sedang kumat itu. 'terserah kalian...-_-" pikirnya.  
"ah,Lucy kita sudah sampai!" kata Erza. Lucy tercengang dengan cafe' tersebut. Bangunannya unik, penuh dengan sticker dan bunga Lily putih di setiap jendela, apalagi cafe tersebut dilapisi dengan cat pink soft dan di gambari dengan boneka-boneka yang lucu. Dipintunya terdapat gantungan dari kayu berbentuk hati yang bertuliskan "Welcome". Benar-benar menunjukkan kesan yang sangat imut.  
"w-woaah...aku tak menyangka kalau cafe'nya se imut ini..." Lucy tercengang.  
"yah..aku juga..." Erza menaruh payungnya dan payung kedua temannya di tempat payung.  
"ASTAGA! JUVIA INGIN DUDUK DI KURSI YANG BERGAMBAR BERUANG LUCU DISEBELAH SANA!" Juvia menyeret kedua Erza dan Lucy ke sebuah meja diujung cafe'. Kemudian seorang maid datang membawa nampan berisi menu. Dibajunya terdapat name tag bertuliskan Mirajane.  
"Selamat datang di cafe' kami! Silahkan menunya, mau pesan apa?"tanyanya menyerahkan menu.  
"Waaahh! Menunya enak-enak! Rasanya aku ingin memesan semuanya!" ucap Juvia bersemangat.  
"aku ingin pesan...Black forest, limburg pie, Black Coffee dan juga...Cheescake tujuh warna..." ucap Erza berbinar-binar.  
"Baiklah kalau begitu..." Maid bernama Mirajane tadi sibuk mencatat pesanan Erza. " bagaimana denganmu nona?" tanyanya pada Juvia.  
"Umm...kalau aku...Mini Cupcakes, Blueberry Ice cream dan...Caramell milk tea" jawab juvia.  
"Ehh...kalau aku...aku ingin kekamar mandi sebentar ya...perutku terasa sakit!" kata Lucy.  
"Kamar mandinya ada diluar tepat disebelah cafe'" kata Mirajane menunjukkan jalan.  
"T-terima kasih! Aku akan segera kembali!" Lucy berlari keluar cafe'.  
BRUUK!  
"aww...!" Lucy baru saja menabrak seseorang.  
"ah, maafkan aku!" kata seorang pemuda berambut pink yang baru saja menabrak Lucy.  
"ah,tak apa..."Lucy langsung berlari keluar meninggalkan pemuda tadi , dan...pulang menuju rumahnya. " Bodoh! Bodoh! Bodoh! Aku tidak bisa santai seperti ini! Hadeeh...bagaimana dengan ceritaku! Adegan bergandeng tangannya bagaimana?!Lucy bodoh!" Gumam Lucy menepuk jidatnya sendiri.

Tes tes tes...  
"Heh? A-apa?! Hujan? Sial! Payungku ketinggalan!" Lucy berlari sambil melindungi diri dari hujan."Huufftt...tidak ada tempat berteduh..." Keluhnya. 'apa aku harus balik ke cafe'? aah! Matilah aku jika Erza melihatku dengan baju basah seperti ini!' pikir Lucy. "Aduuh...bagaimana ini...payungku...bajuku basah...hari ini benar-benar hari sialku!"  
Set  
Tiba-tiba Lucy merasa hujan telah berhenti. Ia melihat keatas.  
Payung  
Ada payung diatasnya. Payung berwarna biru langit yang dibawa oleh seorang pemuda berambut pink. Dia adalah orang yang menabraknya di cafe' tadi.  
"ehh...kau...yang aku tabrak tadi kan?" tanya pemuda berambut pink.  
"ah..hahha...i-iya...^^" jawab lucy gugup. 'Astaga, dari dekat dia tampan sekali...'  
"tadi...saat aku menabrakmu...dompetmu terjatuh dari sakumu" kata pemuda itu menyerahkan dompet Lucy. "oh,iya...namaku Natsu, Natsu Dragneel. Senang bertemu denganmu" senyum Natsu memperkenalkan diri.  
"T-terima kasih a-aku Lucy..Lucy Heartfilia...s-senang bertemu denganmu juga..." Lucy membalas senyuman Natsu.  
"Ngomong-ngomong...kau tidak membawa payung? Hari ini kan hujan" kata Natsu.  
"O-oh...iya ya..haha...anu...p-payungku...tertiggal di.. cafe' tadi..haha" jawab Lucy. 'jangan sampai dia tahu kalau aku melarikan diri dari sana -_-'  
"Oohh...hey, bagaimana jika aku mengantarmu pulang?" tawar Natsu.  
"heh? Tapi...rumahku jauh dari sini..."  
"tak apa, daripada kau kehujanan disini?"  
"umm...ba...baiklah...terima kasih banyak..."  
"bukan masalah" kata Natsu sambil tersenyum.  
DEG  
Tiba-tiba muncul semburat tipis di wajah Lucy. 'ya ampun...dia baik sekali...ganteng pula..rasanya..aku...eehh! Lucy bodoh! Apa yang kau pikirkan?!' Lucy mengacak-acak rambutnya.  
"Lucy? halooo? Hey!" Natsu melambaikan tangannya didepan wajah Lucy.  
"huh? Eh? Yaa? A-apa?" tanya Lucy gugup.  
"hahaha! Apa yang kau pikirkan?" kata Natsu sambil tertawa.  
"e-eh? Tidak ada!"  
"hahaha! Wajahmu lucu sekali!"  
"t-tidak! Hmph!" Lucy menggelembungkan kedua pipinya.  
"hahaha...maaf..maaf..."Natsu menghentikan tawanya.  
"hmph!" 'oh ya...mungkin...aku bisa meminta Natsu bergandengan...aku belum buat adegan itu...'  
"h-hey...Natsu...bolehkah aku...bergandengan denganmu...aku tahu ini mungkin sedikit menganggu..tapi..aku sedang menulis sebuah cerita dan akan dikirim ke sebuah lomba menulis...dan aku...belum pernah–!" belum selesai Lucy berbicara tapi Natsu sudah menggandeng tangannya duluan.  
"bagaimana?" tanya Natsu.  
"hangat..." gumam Lucy. Natsu hanya tersenyum mendengarnya.  
"Umm..k-kita sudah sampai...itu rumahku" tunjuk Lucy pada sebuah rumah diseberang jalan.  
"Waahh...iya rumahmu dekat sekali" kata Natsu.  
Kemudian mereka berdua menyebrangi jalan bersama-sama. "nah, sudah sampai!" seru Natsu.  
"yah, terima kasih Natsu"  
"Sama-sama Luce"  
"Luce?"  
"Haha, itu panggilan dariku"  
DEG!  
Wajah Lucy langsung blushing. "umm...Lucy...?" panggil Natsu.  
"Y-ya...?"  
"Nnngg...tangan..."  
"Hah?!" Lucy langsung melepaskan tangannya Natsu. "Ma-maaf..."Lucy berdiri membelakangi Natsu.  
"Haha...t-t-tidak apa-apa..." Natsu ikut blushing. "A-aku...s-sebaiknya pulang dulu ya..." pamit Natsu.  
"E-eh tunggu! S-sebenarnya aku..."  
BRRUUMM...CIIITT! DUAKH!  
Lucy kaget dan menoleh kebelakang. Natsu tergeletak dijalan dengan darah yang mengalir dimana-mana. Lucy hanya diam, badannya kaku dan wajahnya pucat seketika.  
"N-natsu...?"

THE END!  
WOAAAHH MAAF KALO ENDINGNYA GJ READERS! INI MIKA DIKEJAR WAKTU! AND TERIMAKASIH BNYAK BUAT MY BFF! SAITOU MIYAKO! # CARI DI FB AJA

SALAM KEBURU-BURU  
MIKA-CHAN


End file.
